Хью Б. Холуб
]] Хью Б. Холуб сыграл второстепенную роль фармацевта в первом сезоне, в эпизоде "Что-то волшебное грядёт". Биография Хью Б. Холуб родился 5 апреля 1952 в городе Трентон, Нью-Джерси, США Фильмография Фильмы # Свободное радио Альбемута (2009) (Radio Free Albemuth) - доктор # Бруно (2009) (Brüno) - скряга Фокус-группы # Пока не сыграл в ящик (2007) (Bucket List, The) # Зиг Заг (1999) (Zig Zag) # Животный инстинкт 2 (1994) (Animal Instincts II) - Фред # Последнее желание (1993) (Desire) - агент ФБР # Удачливые партнёры (1992) (Running Mates) - автор внешней политики # Магазин бикини в Малибу (1986) (Malibu Bikini Shop, The) - маршал номер 2 Сериалы # Говорящая с призраками (2005-2009) (Ghost Whisperer) - призрак в эпизоде "Birthday Presence" (2009) # Мёртвые до востребования (2007-2009) (Pushing Daisies) - судья в эпизоде "Comfort Food" (2008) # Меня зовут Эрл (2005-2009) (My Name Is Earl) - доктор УЗИ в эпизоде "Guess Who's Coming Out of Joy" (2007) # 2,5 человека (2003-2009) (Two and a Half Men) - мужчина в эпизоде "Ergo, the Booty Call" (2006) # Юристы Бостона (2004-2008) (Boston Legal) - Фореперсон в эпизоде "Schadenfreude" (2005) # Полиция Нью-Йорка (1993-2005) (NYPD Blue) - поверенный в эпизоде "Bale Out" (2004) # Морская полиция: Cпецотдел (2003-2009) (Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service) - руководитель в эпизоде "Call of Silence" (2004) # Дефективный детектив (2002-2009) (Monk) - наблюдатель в эпизоде "Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine" (2004) # Вечное лето (2004-2005) (Summerland) - почтальон в эпизоде "Pilot" (2004) # Святой дозор (2003) (Miracles) - Джордж в эпизоде "Paul Is Dead" (2003) # Могучие Рейнджеры. Дикий мир (2002-2003) (Power Rangers Wild Force) - профессор в эпизоде "A Father's Footsteps" (2002) # Прикосновение ангела (1994-2003) (Touched by an Angel) - доктор "The Face of God" (2001) # Король Квинса (1998-2007) (King of Queens, The) - Джордж в эпизоде "Big Dougie" (2000) # Нас пятеро (1994-2000) (Party of Five) - Карл в эпизоде "The Shortest Distance" (1999) # Мелроуз Плэйс (1992-1999) (Melrose Place) - мистер Уилльямс в эпизоде "Dead Sisters Walking" (1996) и участник совета в эпизодах "A Fist Full of Secrets" (1999) и "I Married a Jock Murderer" (1999) # Зачарованные (1998) - фармацевт # Найтмен (1997-1998) (Night Man) - доктор Карлсон в эпизоде "Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On" (1997) # Шёлковые сети (1991-1999) (Silk Stalkings) - фармацевт в эпизоде "I Love the Nightlife" (1997) # Диагноз: Убийство (1993-2001) (Diagnosis Murder) - Джим Такер в эпизоде "Murder in the Air" (1997) # Мистер и Миссис Смит (1996) (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) - мужчина у автобазы в эпизоде "The Suburban Episode" (1996) # Все любят Рэймонда (1996-2005) (Everybody Loves Raymond) - глава похорон в эпизоде "I Wish I Were Gus" (1996) # Беверли-Хиллз 90210 (1990-2000) (Beverly Hills, 90210) - мистер Джессап в эпизоде "The Child Is Father to the Man" (1993) # Застава фехтовальщиков (1992-1996) (Picket Fences) - агент ФБР номер 2 в эпизоде "The Green Bay Chopper" (1992) # Крылья (1990-1997) (Wings) - Хари Кришна номер 2 в эпизоде "I Ain't Got No Bunny" (1991) # Байки из склепа (1989-1996) (Tales from the Crypt) - Эл в эпизоде "Abra Cadaver" (1991) # Сёстры (1991-1996) (Sisters) - в эпизоде "Devoted Husband, Loving Father" (1991) # Пламя Габриэля (1990-1991) (Gabriel's Fir) - агент Купер в эпизоде "Louis' Date" (1990) # Закон Лос-Анджелеса (1986-1994) (L.A. Law) - в эпизоде "Gorilla My Dreams" (1988) Фотогалерея Image:HughHolub02.jpg Image:HughHolub03.jpg Ссылки IMDb Кинопоиск Категория:Актеры